Frostbite
by ValkyrieReneStark
Summary: Ēostre is a goddess of Spring, In her human form she is known as Arien Monroe, one of Axl's best friend. Being the goddess of the season when everything is new, you wouldn't think she'd fall in love with the God of 'all things dark and cold'. But Arien had always like Ty growing up, but he never looked at her. Could this pair be meant to be or does fate have other ideas. Ty/OC
1. 01 It's Kind of a Birthday Present

**Original Character:**

**Arien Monroe: (Candice Swanepoel) in her human form she owns a flower shop that Mike frequently goes to buying flowers for Valerie. She is also Axl and Gaia friend; She also has a rabbit sanctuary at her home. She is also Ēostre; The goddess of Spring. She is also the goddess of Rebirth and Fertility.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one:<strong>

_It's Kind of a Birthday Present:_

Arien Monroe sat on her front porch watching as Meteors shot across the sky, she shook her head; things were getting really strange. Meteor showers? What was next Earthquakes. She sighed before heading to her best friend, Axl's birthday party. Upon arrival, she found Axl on his trampoline, getting to know a woman more intimately. Arien shook her head and continued on into the house not wanting to ruin Axl's fun. As she made her way up the stairs an earthquake hit, throwing Arien to the side saving her from people that were rushing from the house.

"You've got to be shitting me." Arien muttered as she watched everyone leave. She met Gaia at the door and hugged the shorter girl. "well that was fun eh Mother Earth?"

Gaia laughed and let the older girl in the house. Arien looked around, frowned at the mess and began to help Gaia attempt to clean up.

"Actually, I think it's kind of cool that our flat looks the same after a natural disaster as it did before." Axl said some time later; Arien shook her head at her friend,

"That's because I've got two useless dicks as flatmates." Gaia countered; Arien burst with laughter scaring Axl; he turned and grinned at his oldest friend.

"And you love us." he told Gaia before turning to Arien. "when did you get here then?"

"About the time you got a stiffy with that girl on the trampoline." Ari said with a smirk; he rolled his eyes and held up two beers.

"Forget the tidying. Have a beer." he said; Gaia took the beers and handed one to Arien; who quickly opened it and took a drink. Gaia looked at the clock and grinned.

"It's after midnight." she said; Arien smiled at the pair, Axl was such an idiot he could not see the girls crush on him.

"Stand up." Gaia demanded. Axl didn't even look up at her when he asked why. "So we can hug you."

"Idiot." Ari chuckled; Axl sent her a glare but stood up so Gaia could hug him.

"Happy 21st, Axl." she said; Arien walked up behind them and held out her arms.

"You called me an idiot I don't think I want to give you a hug." Axl said with a smirk. Arien rolled her eyes and pulled him into a hug. He lifted her off of the ground and squeezed her.

"I'll be giving you your gift at the party tomorrow at Mike's." she informed him; he nodded and sat back down.

* * *

><p>The next day Arien jogged along the seaside until she noticed a cluster of people by the bay. She slowed to a stop to see what they were looking at. The bay was colored oddly, like blood, concerned she took a picture to show Mike or Olaf, whoever she found first. She decided to head back to Axl's where she has spend the night to get a shower before heading back home.<p>

Once she entered the flat she could hear Axl complaining about wanting to go to the pub.

"I thought you had a family thing to do today." Gaia asked; Axl sighed as Arien made her presence known.

"Whatever Mike's being all deep and meaningful about can wait till tonight." he said tying his shoes. "Let's just go to the pub instead. You in Ari?"

"Shouldn't you be pacing yourself?" Gaia asked;

"I don't even want the stupid party." Axl sighed, Arien rolled her eyes.

"Val and Mike want to throw you a party, Axl stop acting like a child." she said sitting down on Gaia's bed and pulling off my tennis shoes.

"It'll be fun." Gaia tried. Arien fell back onto the bed and took a deep breath tired.

"It'll be very fussy if Mike planned it." Axl said; Arien sat up with a start and shot him the nastiest glare she could muster.

"I helped you big oaf, you are going, weather you like it or not." He groaned, yes the newly 21 year old man child groaned as he stood up.

"Please just say we can go to the pub." he tried again; Arien's glare didn't soften as she stared the younger man down. Gaia laughed at the best friends as they stared each other down.

"I have to go to work and then we've got to pick up our dresses for tonight." Gaia said; he frowned

"You don't have to get all flashed up for the party."

Arien stood and went to stand in front of him.

"Maybe we want to." she poked him in the chest with every syllable, "Maybe it isn't every day when our best friend turns twenty one, Maybe because Mother Earth and I love that certain friend, for some unknown reason, and want to maybe not look like bums during the party."

"Ow, Fine." Axl said rubbing the spot where she kept poking him. "Me and Zeb will just go to the pub without you."

Gaia informed him that Zeb had gone to work making Arien look at Gaia in shock; where the hell did that troll work.

"Then it'll just be me at the pub, won't it?" Axl said; Arien grabbed a towel and headed into the bathroom,

"You are going to see what Mike needs Axl so help me I will beat you to the very inch of your life." she said before walking into the bathroom and slamming the door.

* * *

><p>Arien arrived at Mike and Val's just as Axl and the rest had gotten there.<p>

"AXL!" she shouts jumping into his arms; he laughed and spun her around. She jumped onto his back and let him carry her into the house. "VAL!"

Axl dropped her causing her to pout but shoved him out of the way so she could hug Val first. She let some of her power rush through Val in hopes that it would help the couple.

"Axl! Happy birthday." She said after hugging Axl. He thanked her and playfully shoved Arien. "Everything's set up out the back. Make yourself at home."

Axl got a weird look on his face before answering.

"If you say so." he said walking towards the door as Gaia, Zeb and a whole bunch of people walk in. Mike shot Arien a look and she raised her hands up.

"it wasn't me, I didn't know anything about it!" she said before heading back only to bump into someone. "sorry!"

"No problem." he said; she smiled without actually looking at him and heading towards the back. She caught up with Gaia and began dancing.

"so any plans on trying to get with Axl today Mother Earth?" Arien asked her; Gaia blushed and shook her head.

"he doesn't like me like that Ari." she said; before smiling, "can I ask you a question?"

Ari nodded before grabbing two beers and handing one to Gaia.

"why do you call me Mother Earth?" Arien smiled, she could tell that the little nickname had always confused Gaia, but she never asked about it.

"In Greek Mythology, Gaia was the mother goddess who presided over the earth. And you take care of Axl and Zeb so Mother Earth just fit."

Gaia smiled before a chant caught their attention.

"Skal, skal, skal, skal, skal, skal!" a group surrounding Axl chanted as he chugged a beer. "Give him another one, give him another one!"

Arien shook her head watching them, she notices Mike coming out to stand by Ty, whom she hadn't seen since before she turned 21 four years ago and gained her goddess. Before, she had the biggest crush on Axl's older brother, everyone had loved Anders but Ty had always caught her attention.

"so you and Ty huh?" Gaia asked making the blonde jump, she turned to the younger girl and asked her what she was talking about. "come on Ari you're looking at him like I look at Axl. Go talk to him."

She shoved Ari, causing the blonde to stumble, she turned and glared at Gaia who was giggling. Ari grinned and picked a dying flower and walked over to Mike and Ty.

"Flower?" she asked grinning like mad as the flower perked up and came back to life. Mike rolled his eyes as Ty, Looked at her confused. "gosh I haven't changed that much Ty."

"Arien?" he asked; she smirked.

"Or as of May 20th of 2007, Ēostre Goddess of spring." she informed him with a grin; he smiled slightly.

"Anders!" Axl shouts. Arien turned to find the Poet God walking into the back yard with two 'promo girls'

"Axl, my baby brother, who as become a man." Anders said hugging Axl, "I come bearing gifts."

"Oh, shit." Ty said; Arien smiled slightly as Mike got a pissed off look on his face.

"This is my little brother I told you about." Anders informed the girls; "Be nice with him, okay?"

Anders looked over at Mike, Ty and Arien as Mike walked over to him.

"So who invited Braggi?" Ari asked Ty; he looked at her confused.

"how do you know he's Braggi?" he asked; Arien took a drink of her beer and smiled.

"Every time he sent Dawn for flowers she came to my shop, well I got curious on why he had to send so many flowers to different people. So I confronted him; he tried to 'bend my mortal will'. I laughed in his face and he bothered me until I would tell him who I was."

Ty handed her another beer after she threw her empty one away. She smiled when she noticed the frost on it.

"wish I could have been there to see that." he said;

"so Ty what god did you get?" he froze and looked away from her; she elbowed him and raised her eyes brow.

"Hod." he muttered; "God of all things dark and cold."

Arien smirked feeling the effect of the beer as she leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"i might be a spring goddess but I'm pretty sure I could hand some ice." Arien whispered; she noticed Gaia looking at Axl who was dancing with Anders 'presents'. Ty choked his drink and stare at her.

"I'm getting use to you being a beautiful woman not not the pig-tailed little girl I knew, you can't say things like that." Ty said; Arien smirked, kissed his cheek and headed over to Gaia before stopping and turning back to him.

"and Ty?" she said; his eyes traveled from her ass to her face. "you're only four years older than me!"

she turned back and practically ran over to Gaia.

* * *

><p>Some time later Arien noticed the Johnson men go into the shed; she let the curiosity get the best of her and followed them. She leaned against the wall next to the window.<p>

"You're the oracle, the oracular, or whatever the word is." She heard Mike say,

"Is he Odin or not?" Anders asked; Arien almost choked on her beer, Axl couldn't be Odin.

"If Axl is the new Odin, all the signs" Olaf began to say only to have Axl interrupt him. "Well, I'm getting to the signs."

"No pressure, Olaf, just..." Mike said before trailing off.

"First sign, fire in the night Sky for seven nights before he returns." Olaf explained. Arien mentally cursed, the meteors. Axl and Olaf bickered for a second before Olaf continued with the signs. "Sign number two, the earth shall Tremble on the day of his arrival."

The earthquakes, Arien frowned Axl could not be Odin,

"But it still means nothing without sign number three." Olaf continued, "The seas run red as if with blood. No way has that come to pass."

"Fuck," Arien whispered; "the bay."

"The news reckons it was some kind of algal bloom or something." Ty commented.

"Okay, but even that doesn't count as a sign unless the next sign happens. Otherwise it's just freaky shit."

An uncontrollable smile formed on the spring goddess face as Olaf spoke, she had missed his free spirit.

"And what's the next sign?" Mike asked; Arien sighed wishing that Olaf would stop being interrupted so she could hear the whole conversations and get out of there with out getting caught.

"The sun shall rise on the sign of Odin, written large upon The slopes of fire for all to know that he returns." a confused look fell on Arien face,

"what the hell is the sign of Odin?" she whispered before covering her mouth, hoping they didn't hear her.

"And what is the sign of Odin?" Mike again. Arien smiled, Mike asks the right questions.

"The Valknut." Olaf explained.

"Like a walnut?" Axl asked; Arien slapped her forehead.

'It's a symbol, triangles all mixed up." Anders made a sound and Arien recalled an article she had read about some triangle symbol on the volcano.

"What a dick." Ty said; Arien covered her mouth in an attempt to hid her laughs.

"I was flogging booze to the masses, how am I meant to know I was fulfilling a prophecy?" Anders defended himself. Axl got a bit excited at the word prophecy causing Arien to shake her head.

"No, not cool." Mike said;

"And not fulfilled. Not until the last sign." Olaf said; "When he returns, he will have The heart of Man and the heart of the Earth."

Arien bunched her eyebrows up confused. Two hears? What is Odin a Time Lord?

"Am I some kind of genetic freak?" Axl asked; Olaf asked him if he had two hearts, "Of course I don't have two hearts."

"What about a tattoo of a heart plus your actual heart?" Anders asked;

"No. But if I got a tattoo of a heart, would that make me Odin?" Axl asked; Arien was going to kill him! "Well, I want to be someone! So far, this whole "being a god" thing sucks. You guys, you can do something, even if it is just give chicks pointy nipples."

"Oh, you had to go there, didn't you?" Ty snapped causing Arien to giggle.

"Me, apparently I haven't even got the right number of hearts." Axl snapped before charging out of the shed. As soon as he couldn't see her Arien barged in.

"FLOWER!" Olaf shouts before hugging her. She shoved him off and stared at Mike.

"Axl cannot be Odin!" she snapped. Anders smirked

"Ah Ari always a pleasure." he said before her fist connected with his jaw sending his head flying back. Ty quickly caught her hand before she could do it again.

"Only my friends call you Ari you ass." she hissed before turning back to Mike. "Is this really happening?"

"I'm afraid so Flower." Olaf said; Arien frowned.

"then I guess I have to actually come out to him wont I?" she asked; Anders smirked and went to say something until she shot him a glare.

"for once Anders don't provoke her," Mike said; "cause I think we both know from experience she can kick your ass."

Ty glanced at Arien concerned as she glared at Anders, who held his hands up in mock surrender.

"sorry for upsetting princess." he said sarcastically before they walked out of the shed and into the house; Arien grabbed another beer and followed the guys over to Zeb and Gaia.

"Hey, where's Axl?" Mike asked them Zeb yelled out causing Arien to jump, Ty steadied her as she glared at the little troll. Gaia looked pissed;

"He left, with vodka girl." she informed him; Anders shook his head.

"No, he didn't." he said; Gaia looked at him unimpressed;

"Yeah, he did." she snapped;

"No, they're over there." He pointed his beer towards the two Vodka girls who were dancing across the room. Gaia told them that it was the third one, Anders looked at her confused. "There is no other one."  
>"Well, he sure left with one." Gaia said; Mike looked concerned as he headed out the front door; Arien stopped in front of Gaia and asked her if she wanted to talk about it. The younger girl shook her head and told her to go find Axl.<p>

When Arien finally got outside Anders was taking a sip of his beer looking at Mike.

"Then take it away, Mister God of the Hunt." he said; Arien walked up behind him and slapped him in the back of the head causing him to choke on his beer. Mike took a deep breath before running off; Ty followed and Anders looked at Arien who shrugged.

"Might as well Ands." she said following after the two other Johnsons. She quite quickly passed Mike and caught up to Ty who was just a few feet in front of his brothers; when they got to the end of the hill Ty slowed to a stop and turned to his brothers.

"This is pathetic." he said; We'll never catch him at this rate."

Arien laughed at Anders and Mike who were gasping for air. Anders playfully shoved her

"I will thump you in a minute." he informed the two younger deities. Arien just shook her head as Mike tried to catch his breath.

"They went second street on the left, into the park." he gasped out; Arien took Ty's hand and ran towards the park.

"Run, Forrest, run!" Arien faintly heard Anders yell in a weird accent.

When Ty and Arien got to where Axl and the girl were; The vodka girl was getting ready to shoot Axl with an arrow.

"AXL!" Arien shouted at the same time as Ty yelled 'No'. Axl turned to look at us as the Vodka girl let the arrow loose. Axl turned back around to catch it when it hit him; Arien pushed herself to faster as Ty caught Axl before he fell to the ground.

"Didn't quite go to plan." Axl muttered; Anders took out his phone and called for an ambulance.

"Ambulance, we need an ambulance." he said; he told them where they were and Arien sat down next to Axl taking his hand as they waited for the ambulance.

* * *

><p>Once they got to the hospital everyone sat down and waited for news. Arien stood between Ty and Anders bouncing nervously on the balls of her feet.<p>

"All my vodka girls were accounted for when we left that party, so this magic had nothing to do with me." Anders said earning a punch from Arien

"Shut up Anders." she snapped as the nurse came out of Axl's room.

"Mr. Johnson is an exceptionally fortunate young man." she explained. "If the arrow hadn't gone through his hand first, he wouldn't be with us now."

"He's okay?" Mike said in disbelief. Arien let out a sigh.

"As okay as a guy who had an arrow in his chest can be. The tip of the arrow, the metal head, wedged between his ribs. And when I say wedged, I mean wedged." she showed Mike the x-ray. Arien pushed past Anders to look. The arrow tip looked like a heart.

"holy shi-" Arien started to say but stopped herself.

"There was nothing we could do to Get it out, so we had no choice but to leave it there."

"is that even safe?" Arien asked along with Mike.

"We'll be checking him, of course, but that puppy isn't going anywhere in a hurry." the nurse said; Zeb looked over Anders's shoulder and smiled

"Whoa, it's like he's got two hearts now." he said; "How wicked is that?"

Slowly every single Johnson brother looked over at Olaf. Arien felt herself grab both Anders and Ty's hand' Ty squeezed her hand while Anders just shook it slightly.

"can we go in?" Mike asked the nurse nodded and they walked in. Arien dropped Anders and Ty's hand causing Ty to look at her.

"he doesn't know yet. I'll talk to him tomorrow." she said softly, he smiled and nodded. She walked over to Gaia. "I'm going to head home I don't want to overwhelm him right now."

she nodded in understanding and Arien headed home.

* * *

><p>Please don't be too harsh, I've just joined the 'The Almight Johnsons' Fandom and fell in love straight away. I've set it up to be a TyOc story and i'm pretty sure i'm going to stick with that, i quite like Ty and Jared Turner! lol. i hope you enjoy and leave an review

with Love,

VRS


	2. 02 This is where the duty starts

**Review Replies:**

**_BrokenAngel1753:__ Thank you for being the first person to Review! And thank you for checking out my Polyvore Page for Frostbite! **_i hope you enjoy this chapter!_**_**

**_Emilee:_****_ Thank you so much! I thought the same thing when I first started reading Almighty Johnsons fanfictions, Anders is great and everything but I've found myself liking Ty much more! **_i hope you enjoy this chapter!_**  
><em>**

**_Johnson Gal:_****_ Thank you for reading! I know there really is a need for more Ty/Oc stories! i hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

**_Hope:_****_ Thank you for reading! i hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I've started making Arien's outfits on Polyvore here's the link www. polyvore frostbite/ collection? id=3901947 (you'll have to take the spaces out)  
><em>**

**_also please check out my Facebook page for ValkyrieReneStark, the link is on my Profile page! now on to chapter two i hope you guys like it!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two<strong>

**This is where the duty starts...**

Arien, wrapped only in a towel, ran to the living room where her phone laid ringing. She groaned when she seen it was Mike.

"Yes Mike?" she said answering it securing the towel around her body.

"Rob is speaking in Old Norse. I'm waiting for Olaf to get back; I want you to be apart of this! Come over for dinner." he said; Arien sighed;

"Do you think this is because Axl is Odin?"

"I'm waiting to hear back from Olaf; but yeah I think so."

"I'll get dressed and head over there." Arien told the older man; Arien could hear the gears turning in his head

"Why don't you ride with Ty." Mike said; "you know save gas or whatever the Hippies are fighting for now a days."

Arien laughed but agreed; she decided to call Ty; she had gotten his number soon after Axl's birthday and they had been a couple of lunch dates.

"Hello Arien how can I help you?" he answered.

"Have you talked to Mike today?" Arien asked smirking; he chuckled and asked if she was going to dinner too. "yeah, he suggested I ride with you."

"Oh really?" he asked; "so when should I expect you?"

"Let me finish my shower; your brother called while I was in, get dressed and head over."

"Wait so you're naked right now?" Ty asked; Arien smirked and walked into the bathroom.

"Now now Ty, don't let your imagination run wild. I have a towel on." she said with a smile; she heard him take a deep breath.

"You can't say things like that!" he said; Arien chuckled

"Well then I better get dressed shouldn't I?" she said; she heard him answer the door and say hi to someone.

"You probably should, Ari, Axl just came by. I'll see you in a bit." he said; Arien smiled and said goodbye. She quickly washed her hair and started getting reading for dinner. She blew dry her hair and changed into a pink dress with ruffles on the bottom of the skirt, she slid on a pair of black pumps and grabbed a matching purse. She grabbed her keys and climbed into her Jeep Patriot sport and headed towards Ty's.

Once she arrived at Ty's she entered in enough time to hear Axl speaking about finding the Frigg;

"I like the idea that you just look at her and something goes ping." he said as she walked Ty looked up and smiled at her before replying to his brother.

"Me too."

"Hello boys." she said with a grin; Axl grinned and hugged the Spring goddess; though he did not know that she was the spring Goddess. She kept chickening out.

"We've been summoned to Mike's for dinner." Ty said as he put his shoes on. "Something is afoot. You want to come?"

"Shit no." Axl said earning him a glare from Arien.

"Axl could you not be a complete shit for ten minutes." she asked; "I understand that growing up with Mike and Val was bad but you're an adult now. Try acting like it."

Axl gave her a deadpanned look before turning to Ty.

"And could you not tell Mike about this conversation?" he asked; properly avoiding to let any 'being a god' business out.

"Not tell Mike that Anders is trying to pimp you out to the world." Ty said pretending to think about it. "I can live without that lecture. "

"Anders is trying to pimp you out?" Arien said confused. Ty laughed as Axl looked nervous all of a sudden. "Axl you don't need Anders help. If you want to find 'the one' he is the _last_ person you need to be talking to."

Axl smiled and shook his head before saying goodbye. Ty turned to Arien a smile on his face.

"ready to go then?" he asked; Arien took his arm and nodded. "do you want to take your car? I'm pretty sure you don't want to ride in my van."

Arien smiled and handed him her keys and got into the passenger's side of the jeep. Ty smiled slightly and got behind the wheel.

It didn't take long to get to Mike's and Val's, Ty had quickly gotten out of the car and went to the other side to open Arien's door for her.

"And they say there's no such thing a chivalry." she said taking his arm again; Mike opened the door as they walked up the steps, sadness hit Arien as soon as she saw his face; The treatments had not worked.

Once they entered, Arien instantly went to Val and hugged her, asking about the doctor's appointment.

"The treatments failed again Arien." she whispered; the younger woman's heart broke for her friend. Val wiped the tears away and made everyone sit down for dinner. Arien was sat next to Ty but she couldn't concentrate on his hand on her knee throughout dinner; she felt like a failure, part of her powers was helping people get pregnant and she couldn't even help the two people who were like parents to her.

"You can try again." Ty said a frown on his face; Val quickly looked at Mike.

"We haven't decided if we will." Mike said; Ty tries to offer money but Mike Quickly shut that down.

"You hear stories all the time about couples that get pregnant when they stop trying." Ty tried; Arien choked on her wine and elbowed him in the side;

"You do hear those stories." Mike said sadly.

"A lot." Val said looking like she was on the brink of tears. Arien frowned and felt tears well up in her eyes. Val nudged her with her feet causing the younger girl to look up at her; Val gave her a sad smile.

"That wasn't helping, was it?" Ty asked; Arien couldn't take it she excused herself before running off to the bathroom. She cried softly from her spot on the floor, she didn't understand why she could help everybody get pregnant, sometimes people who didn't even deserve children but the two people who deserved children she couldn't help. Her grandmother, Anya Monroe was the Oracle for the Monroe family; she took Arien in after her mother died when she was 8. Anya had always known what goddess her Grand-daughter would become and prepared her with every technique that Ēostre would use to help others with their pregnancies. So Arien didn't only think she was letting Val and Mike down she felt she was letting her Nanna down.

A knock on the door made Arien stand up and wipe her eyes; she opened the door to find Mike on the other side with Olaf and Ty behind him. Olaf's smile turned into a frown when he saw her tears.

"what's wrong flower?" he asked pushing past Mike to hug the blonde.

"I don't know why it isn't working Olaf." she cried into his shirt. Olaf looked back at Mike confused and he stepped in ushering Olaf out. Mike put his arms on Arien's shoulders making her look up at him.

"Arien, it isn't your fault." he said; she frowned at him.

"I tried every technique that Nanna taught me and nothing is working; I'm such a failure." Mike shook his head and made her look at him again.

"Anya would not want you to blame yourself, there is nothing you can do, Arien." He said; "you did your best, now let fate take over."

She nodded and he hugged her.

"are you good?" he asked; she laughed through her tears and nodded. She followed Mike, Olaf, and Ty into the shed where he told us about Rob talking gibberish.

"Coma Rob?" Ty asked as he finished telling them

"Don't call him that." Mike said slapping him in his arm; "It's a persistent vegetative state, it's not a coma."

"Well, Coma Rob sounds better than Rob the Persistent Vegetable." Arien smiled slightly and nudged Ty from her spot on the couch. "Does this mean he's waking up?"

"It means he was talking the same Norse gobbledygook that you were spouting." Mike said to Olaf.

"How long has he been in the coma now?" Olaf asked; Arien shook her head

"It's not a coma." She said with Ty. Ty looked at her and smiled. Mike and Olaf ignored the exchange

"Been a vegetable then." Olaf said

"15 years give or take, Why, is that important?" Mike asked; Arien signed not understanding why she had to be there; she didn't know who Rod is.

"Well, I don't know. Do you think it's important?" Olaf asked; Arien smiled slightly; Olaf wasn't a very good Oracle. She loved the guy to death but she was sure the drugs messed with his Oracle-ness.

"I'm asking you." Mike fumed, "You asked how long, like it was important."

"Rob is inextricably linked to you. So, if it's important to you, it's probably important to him." Olaf said; Arien grinned before standing up and taking Ty's beer and taking a drink of it; he shot her an amused look before motioning towards the other two and smiling. She handed him his beer back and went back to the tennis match of words that was going on in front of them.

"He's in a coma.." Mike said; Ty goes to say something; Mike sends him an unamused look before correcting himself. "or whatever it's called. Breathing is important to him. How does whatever's happening to me affect him?"

"We are connected." Olaf said; Arien suddenly paid more attention to the Oracle, "You, Coma Rob, Axl, us, all connected. Even our Little Flower here."

"So, is he waking up?" Mike asked;

"That's something only Rob knows." Olaf answered; Arien sighed,

"why is it Olaf that we are more confused after talking to you than we are before?" she asked hugging the taller man; he chuckled and hugged her back before they exited the shed. Ty followed them leaving Mike to ponder on what Olaf just told him.

"you ready to go?" Ty asked Arien; she smiled and took his arm.

"i just got the new transformer movie, wanna have a movie marathon?" she asked laying her head on his shoulder. Ty smiled at the blonde and grinned.

"will there be popcorn?" he asked; Arien grinned.

"we'll have to pick some up but yes there will be popcorn." they climbed into the car and headed back to the grocery store not far from Arien's home. Ty parked and Arien jumped out of the car, Ty held out his arm and Arien laughed before pulling him into the grocery store.

"I want milkshakes too!" she stated before rushing off to the ice cream section, Ty laughed and followed behind her. She mused over of the flavor choices before grabbing chocolate and Handing it over to Ty.

"what if I don't like Chocolate?" he inquired; her head snapped in his direction.

"then you are walking home my friend. I don't have time for people who don't like chocolate." she said with a grin. Ty shook his head and followed her as she picked up everything they needed for Milk shakes.

Twenty minutes later they were at her house, Arien put Ty in charge of the pop corn while she went and changed out of her dress and into a pair of plaid sleep shorts and a nirvana tank top; she slipped on her slippers and walked back out to the kitchen. Ty was leaning against the counter when she emerged from the hallway and into the kitchen; he froze seeing her scantly clad legs.

"Should we be worried about Anders pimping out Axl?" she asked grabbing the blender to make the milkshakes, "Ty?"

She turned to see him staring at her exposed legs; she smiled to herself and walked over to him. He looked up caught her gaze

"Ty, I asked if we should be worried about Anders and Axl?" she asked again; he shook his head and went back to the popcorn. Arien smiled sightly and went back to making the Milkshakes. The popcorn goes off and Arien smiled at the smell. She poured the milkshake into two cups before heading into the living room with Ty who puts the DVD in. Arien patted the spot next to her, Ty smiled and sat down next to her, Arien handed him the milkshake before pressing play.

After the movie was over Arien looked at the clock, it read 12:15 am, she glanced at Ty who was nodding off. She laughed causing him to jump and look around, he smiled when he saw her.

"you fell asleep?" she said; "i don't feel like driving, you can stay in the Guest room."

He Followed her through the kitchen and into the guest room. He smiled at the simplicity of the guest room.

"How did you get this house?" he asked absent-mindedly. Arien smiled and looked out the window at the beautiful beach.

"it was mum and dads." she said; "I got it when mom died; I didn't move in until I got my goddess."

Ty nodded and pulled her into a hug.

"good night." he whispered; she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I'll drive you home before I go into work tomorrow." she said before walking to her room she climbed into her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>-with Axl-<p>

Axl was getting breakfast when Anders walked in.

"i found her." he stated; Axl looked at him confused and asked him who he was talking about. "Who do you think, dickhead?"

"When I actually am Odin, I'm so going to waste you if you don't stop calling me names." Axl said sitting down at the table, "And how did you find the Frigg?"

"Okay, I don't actually know that she's the Frigg." Anders said; Pointing to the blonde in the middle of the poster. "But she is a great start, hmm?"

"She looks scary." Axl mused.

"No, no, no, she looks like a goddess." Anders corrected his brother.

"No, I'm not getting any vibe."

"You don't get a vibe off a picture." Anders explained; putting the poster on the table and sit down. "You meet her, nail her, see if god stuff happens."

"She's about a hundred leagues out of my league." Axl said putting milk on his cereal.

"Don't sell yourself short, okay? You're Odin, and with me as your wing man, it's a level playing field." Anders said; "Plus, she'll go for just about anything with a dick after she's had a few."

"Goddess and whore, great." Axl muttered.

"What's your problem?" Anders asked leaning in closer. "Many, many guys would give their left nut for a crack at Carla."

"Actually, I've met someone." Axl said eating his cereal; Anders shook his head.

"Someone?" he asked, Axl said Yes. "Is this someone the Frigg?"

"Probably not." Axl replied; Anders asked if she had a name, "Jamie."

"Okay, so you've got the hoon for someone called Jamie." Anders stated; Axl quickly defended himself.

"It is not a hoon, I know what a hoon looks like." he said

"Oh, you made a spiritual Connection." Anders patronized Axl;

"Fuck you. But yes, we have." Axl said before remembering dinner the night before. "She's really smart and really funny and great to talk to. And we clicked, you know? We clicked."

"That's so beautiful." Anders said; "I think I just threw up a little bit in my mouth. Did you nail her?"

"You know, for the god of poetry, you are a crude prick." Axl said in disbelief.

"Did thou embed thy staff of love in the sweet cave of her womanly folds?" Anders said;

"No, I didn't. But It was a great dinner." Axl defended, "why am I even talking to you about this, I should talk to Arien but I can't."

Anders looked at him confused; before grinning,

"she hasn't told you yet?" he asked Axl, who looked at his older brother in confusion. "she seriously hasn't told you? She's Ēostre."

"Ēostre?" Axl asked still confused on what he was trying to get at.

"Ēostre, goddess of Spring; The festival of Easter was named after her, symbol of rebirth and fertility. Did you research anything?"

"she's a goddess?!" Axl shouted; "she's 25 that means she's lied to me for four years. She could have warned me, you guys I understand why you didn't tell me but Arien is my best friend, she should have warned me!"

"in her defense mate, her gran would have killed her if she told you before Mike and Olaf."

"HER GRANDMOTHER DIED WHEN SHE 16 ANDERS!" Axl fumed. Anders frowned; he didn't realize that Axl would get this mad. Suddenly Axl's phone began ringing, Anders glanced at it to see that it was Arien. Axl ignored it; Soon after his phone jingled indicated that he had a voice mail.

"well aren't you going to listen to it?" Anders asked; Axl shook his head and called his voice mail. "on speaker!"

Axl rolled his eyes, but did what he was told.

"_Hey Axl, I was wondering if you __could stop by the shop today, I need to talk to you about something. Call me back please. Bye._" Arien's voice came from his phone, Axl rolled his eyes and deleted it. Anders looked at his baby brother.

"you gonna go?" he asked; Axl stood up and shook his head.

"I'll give her a call later." he said; Anders shook his head. "Maybe she'll agree with me about Jamie."

"That's so beautiful. But what does it have to do with Carla?"

"I'm not like you, Anders." Axl said sighing. "I don't chase skirt all over town."

"You don't have to chase Carla." Anders tapped the poster again in emphasis. "All you have to do is the fun bit."

"I have a date with Jamie." Axl said. "Can we just leave it at that for now?"

Anders looked at him in disbelief

"You made a date already?"

"I texted her last night." Axl said as if it wasn't a big deal.

"You texted her straight after she left here? Do you know how desperate that makes you look?"

"Fuck off, Anders." Axl snapped standing up to take his bowl to the sink, Anders quickly followed suite.

"Hey, Axl, listen, you may not like it, but your life is now my life and Ty's life and Mike's life." Anders explained, "So get used to me being on your case. Call me when you finish playing with yourself and your girlfriend."

* * *

><p>Arien was working on a flower bouquet for a wedding when Axl walked in. she smiled and set the poppies down,<p>

"Hey Axl, I just realized I forgot to give you your present on your birthday." she said grabbing the box from her bag. She stopped short when she seen the frown on his face. "Axl what's wrong?"

"when were you going to tell me?" he asked; Arien looked at him confused.

"tell you what?"

"That you're a Goddess! For years we've been friends and you never told me!" Axl snapped raising his voice slightly. Arien frowned.

"I wasn't allowed Axl, as soon as Gran told me I wanted to run out and tell you, but I couldn't she told me how Mike didn't want to tell you until the ceremony and I had to respect that Axl, when gran died Mike and Val practically saved me from my crazy aunt. I couldn't go against Mike's word and tell you. I'm sorry."

"well at least Anders is on my side." Arien felt anger run through her veins.

"ANDERS TOLD YOU?! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK..." She Sighed feeling angry tears well up in her eyes. "I was inviting you here Axl to tell you, Mike was giving me the chance to tell you. Me because it's my news to tell you, I'm sorry you feel betrayed; but the last guy I told he got his god and completely changed, I didn't want to tell you and turn into a complete dick like Anders."

"what does Anders have anything to do with it." Axl asked

"He was my friend too, Axl even if he was ages older, I told him right after Gran died because I was scared that nobody would help me through My ceremony. After he got his god; he turned into a complete dick."

"so you compared me to Anders." Axl shook his head and went to walk out,

"Axl Please." he stopped for a moment then left. Arien grabbed her phone and dialed Dawn's number.

"hey Arien." she said answering the phone. Arien wiped away the tears and took a deep breath.

"Hello, Is Anders at work or is he off being an idiot?" Arien said; Dawn frowned from the other side of the phone; she could tell in Arien's voice that she was upset.

"He's gone to see Ty I believe. Then he said he was going to go home." Dawn said laughing a bit. "said he doesn't feel like working today, not like he works anyway."

Arien smiled a little bit, a plan formulating in her brain.

"do you still have a key to his place?" She asked; Dawn said she did. "can you meet me there?"

Dawn agreed and they hung up; Arien put the closed sign up and locked up her flower shop. She climbed into her jeep and made her way towards Anders' home.

Dawn was already there when Arien walked up, she had parked her jeep down the street in so that no one would see it, just in case she committed a murder. A smile graced the goddess's face as she took the keys from Dawn.

"Do I have to start a job search?" she asked playfully.

"you might, I'll let you know." Arien replied as she unlocked the door and entered the god's home; she shook her head; it was all very modern and urban. She could never imagine living here, it was all to stiff for her free spirit." she sat on his couch waiting for him to get back from Ty's. She didn't have to wait long until his keys slid into the lock and she heard the door unlock. She crossed her arms and let him walk into the living room.

"Maybe I should tell Axl what you did right after you got your god huh?" she said making him jump;

"Shit! Arien what are you doing here?" he asked. Arien stood up and walked over at to him. A look of worry crossed his face as she stood in front of him. She slapped him and shoved him into the counter.

"that wasn't your information to tell him you selfish son of a bitch." she said, the anger rushing through her veins. "I MIGHT HAVE LOST MY BEST FRIEND BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T WAIT THREE HOURS!"

She hit his chest with every word.

"Arien...stop."

"NO You're a fucking dick. I was going to tell I'm today; but you had to run his mouth this morning. I fucking hate your guts Anders." by now she was sitting on the floor crying, Anders was unsure on what to do but remembered when Arien was 16 crying on her front porch right after her grandmother had died. He frowned he sat down next to her and held her.

"Arien, I'm sorry I told Axl, I just took it as a chance for him to actually listen to me, he needs to find the Frigg."

"because he deserves to find love or because you want to have your powers." she asked; he doesn't say anything and she shoved him away. "you're unbelievable do you know that? You're brother might be the most important person at this time and all you can think about it yourself."

She glared at him before walking out and driving back to work.

* * *

><p>The next night Arien found herself laying on the couch, watching netball, well not really watching it was just on in the background as she read the last book from the stack she got from the library the dragon ladies won. Arien happened to glance up to see the mascots fighting; the dragon mascot's head fell off to show Axl. Arien dropped her book and picked up her phone to call Val.<p>

"Are you watching net ball?" she said as soon as Val answered.

"No are you?" Val asked in disbelief,

"One I'm finishing my James Patterson book and it was background noise." she said, "and two your brother-in-law is wrestling with the bunny mascot."

"what?!" Val laughed. "why is Axl even at the game?"

"he's the Mascot! Bet you money it was Anders who roped him into it." Val laughed; Arien heard the door open and Mike's voice.

"Ty called mike they're on his way over there" Val said; "are you going to meet them over there; Mike asked."

"No I think I'm going to just go to bed. I have a wedding delivery tomorrow." Arien said standing up and shutting the TV off. "I'll stop by tomorrow with lunch."

"okay talk to you then Ari."

Arien set her book on the table and sent a quick text to Axl asking him to call her sometime so they could talk. She set her alarm and laid down.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I was a bit worried about the end i didn't want it to seem weird. i hope you like it none the less. let me know! and if there is any scene in the upcoming episodes that you'd like to see Arien in just send me a PM. i'd love to see what you would like to see. Also i'm thinking about adding a few Oc characters. ya know other friends that Arien has. let me know what you guy think!<strong>_

_**VRS**_


End file.
